the language of love
by smokeandshadowfeels
Summary: Every time they touch, it burns. - - AzulaTy Lee. Tyzula Week. Oneshot.


**_the language of love_**

* * *

Of all five senses, Ty Lee most appreciates touch. She has always been _physical_ in expressions of her affections. Azula always was better with words. The disconnect always disturbed their relationship. People tend to need to think the same way and express romance the same way in order to be a match, but every time Ty Lee touches Azula or vice versa, she stops caring about that.

She sits on Azula's bed at an adult sleepover. Azula tells a story that Ty Lee cannot follow. She just waits for those fingertips to brush against her wrist. Then, she leans in and kisses her girlfriend.

The touches burn, burn like fire, burn like scars of flames.

Ty Lee closes her eyes and tries to make that heated feeling last forever. When it fades, she sits up on her knees and reaches out and very softly takes hold of the back of Azula's neck, fingers tangling in her hair as Azula takes the hint and moves closer for another kiss, this one fiercer. It sears a mark on Ty Lee's lips. Her other hand creeps up Azula's waist to palm her breasts over her shirt, running a thumb over her rapidly hardening nipple. That touch hits her with the burning of a million suns and all the stars in the sky.

She is not wearing anything under that robe and this is the best sleepover Ty Lee has ever had. Azula smirks and Ty Lee feels it against her lips as they continue kissing and Azula tugs at her waist, taking control with a touch that claims like flames. Azula undoes Ty Lee's nightclothes, tossing them onto the floor. She is not always smooth, but she is smooth at motions like that.

The clothes might tear but Ty Lee would not care if Azula destroyed every article of cute clothing she ever owned. That touch of bare skin against bare skin is worth the loss.

They resume their kiss and Azula slips her thigh between Ty Lee's legs, the collision of that odd touch burning. All thoughts of anything but her touch fade away and completely disappear as she pushes her thigh into Ty Lee with a steady rhythm, like a pulsing fire. One of her hands is grabbing Ty Lee's ass, pushing Ty Lee into her as she thrusts into her girlfriend. The other hand massages one of Ty Lee's now exposed breasts and soon her mouth leaves Ty Lee's to go down to the other breast. She lightly bites down on one of Ty Lee's nipples while she rams her thigh into her and Ty Lee screams in pleasure as I unexpectedly orgasm. _That_ touch feels like electric waves.

Azula keeps her thigh pressed against Ty Lee, her teeth releasing her nipples as she pulls back to look at Ty Lee's face. She looks _very_ smug and Ty Lee adores that. She does have a chance to recover—not that she cares because she does not want that touch to fade away—before Azula is plunging two fingers into Ty Lee and using her thumb to rub Ty Lee's clit. Her mouth hovers over Ty Lee's ear and Ty Lee can feel her lips moving against it as she speaks.

"If you scream like that every time," whispers Azula, "you're going to lose your voice by the time we're done here."

Those words mean as much as a touch, a rare occasion for the two lovers. Ty Lee shudders at the promise she hears in her voice and Azula moves away from Ty Lee's ear to start kissing down her jaw line.

The action is almost gentle but Princess Azula makes up for it by roughly kneading Ty Lee's breasts with her other hand. It isn't long before Ty Lee climaxes and despite Azula's mocking warning Ty Lee cannot help but scream at the intense pleasure. That touch, that touch does more than burn. It surges with the hottest desire on the planet.

It surprises Ty Lee that she can take this initiative when so fuzzy, but she tugs on Azula in hopes she will lie down. The princess understands that touch and Ty Lee could not be more grateful. So much gets lost in translation, but at least this does not.

Ty Lee kneels over her and then positions her face between her girlfriend's thighs. She could never handle another round and she did not know if Azula would give one; she said nothing and her touch said nothing other than the feel of fire.

Azula's muscles tense, eager to feel Ty Lee's tongue against her.

Ty Lee licks along her wet slit, flattening her tongue against her princess's perfect clit when she reaches it. Ty Lee somehow grows even more aroused even after the orgasms. Her tongue expertly works along Azula's folds and Ty Lee knows the orgasm will take little time. She knows she is good at any kind of touch, even if she pretends to be humble.

Her fingers find Azula's clit. It is only a matter of minutes before _she_ verges on losing her voice with such a scream.

They slowly break apart. Neither girl needs to say that they will sleep beside each other tonight. The touches proved their love, proved it more than words could in Ty Lee's opinion.

Azula opens her mouth…

But is speechless. Ty Lee made her speechless and—while she never ever argues with Azula or says a word against her—she thinks _her_ language of romance is more powerful. Touch wins every time. Ty Lee smiles at Azula.

They slowly drift further apart and then lie down side by side. No words. No words are needed, and their skin touches beneath the silk blankets. Ty Lee thinks she will still feel it in her dreams.

Ty Lee brushes her fingertips across Azula's exposed elbow. Her cheeks flush and the heat surges through her like a tsunami of flames.

Every time they touch, it burns.


End file.
